


Stop telephoning me

by Drabblesmostly



Series: Song inspired drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Lady Gaga Song, Cheating, Clubbing, M/M, Smut, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drabblesmostly/pseuds/Drabblesmostly
Summary: Harry tries to drown out the days unexpected events when he finds someone from his past grinding against him.





	Stop telephoning me

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely began based off of Lady Gagas "Telephone"  
> I do not own any characters and have no intent on copyright infringement. 
> 
> "Stop telephoning me  
> Stop callin'  
> I don't wanna think anymore  
> I got my head and my heart on the dancefloor"

Harry looks down at his buzzing muggle phone; most of his friends had adopted them as they were faster than owls and less inclining over small conversations. His eyes scanned over the screen. 19 missed calls. He turns his phone off completely, slipping it into his pocket as he returns to the scene.

He was at a muggle club, but it all still felt personal, so he was sure to keep intense glamour on; his longer hair pulled into a neat bun and changed to a lighter brown, his scar changed to a birthmark and he put on a sight spell for the night so he could go without glasses. 

The wizard downs another small cup of Screwdriver and snakes his way back into the grinding circle that was the appeal of this gay club in muggle London. 

He bites his lip, eyes near closed as he welcomes any wandering gropes and grinding. He's been here nearly 30 minutes, 5 drinks in and waiting for them all to kick completely. He figures he can get a good shag tonight, though he wasn't ready to commit to one bloke yet. He found himself making out with the nearest pair of lips; a darker Male with bright blue contacts and purple hair. After that, heavy grinding with a paler fellow with blonde hair, enticing him as he imagines it as a long lost crush from his school days. But the man's hands were too big, nose too soft. 

After a trip to the bar for another drink he's cut off, he can see why, he had barely a care in the world over today's events, which usually meant he was nearing his limit. 

A tall male with pink hair trails him to the bathroom hallway, groping Harry through his dress pants. He'd lost his buttom up shirt and only wore a vest and loose bowtie over his shirt. He groans and presses into the strangers hand, essentially pinned to the wall. His eyes weakly open as the other goes to undo his pants, mumbling his apology and making his way back to the dancefloor. His head was swarming with incoherent images over today. 

He's almost ready to go home when he feels lips attach to a particularly sensitive spot on his neck, arms wrapping around his body to hold his back flush against the unseen strangers chest. He lays his head back on he man's shoulder as a spot is sucked, letting a small moan out. One of Harry's own hands tangle backwards to grip on the strangers hair; long and black, he notes. 

"You're radiant," he hears breathed into his ear, hot against it and causing goosebumps for a reason Potter couldn't place. As well as the voice. Perhaps it was someone he's hooked up with before. He cant recall exactly who, most he went home with were pale blondes, obviously having a type surrounding his past. His thoughts vanish as the stranger grinds against his arse. 

"Too drunk to come to mine?" The man mumbles, leaving a trail of kisses down Harry's neck hungrily. Harry shakes his head and soon his hand is being pulled gently through the crowds and past the door. He decides that, having now only seen the back view of the man, he wanted to see his face before they went further. 

The man seemed to have the same thought, pressing the wizard against the wall outside the club and grinding their hips together. Their eyes trail up one another, from bulges, to abs, and flicking up to meet one another's eyes. There was a moment that the world seemed to go silent. Yes, each boy was unrecognizable, but both sides of the party opted to keep their eye color unaltered. Silver and bright green eyes that have known and been drawn to one another for years. 

"Malfoy-" he gasps softly, lungs failing him. He thought he had a thing for the Malfoy when he was platinum blonde. But, Merlin, with his hair jet black messily falling infront of his porcelain skin..it framed and contrasted perfectly.

Draco in question seemed to have an internal conflict. Harry fucking Potter? Surely he couldnt shag him after all this time. But he'd wanted to for nearly a decade, and he wasn't too keen on backing down on what he wanted if he was given the choice. His eyes suddenly went wide as he remembers the reason he even came to drink and indulge in angry sex.

"You-you were supposed to be getting married today."

Harry gulps, chewing his inner cheek as he searches for the right words. In honesty, it's the reason Draco was so set on getting Harry. Well, he didnt know it was Harry, but the bloke in the vest. He could fantasize that maybe Potter wasn't marrying off, or at least he could shag the man right after marrying, which was, as some might say, distasteful of a kink, but he has his coping mechanism and you have yours.

"Let's, let's just keep doing this, no talking," he grasps Malfoys hips and tries pulling them closer to his own, but hard on aside, Draco needed answers. So Harry's hands were pinned above his head quickly, earning a whine then smirk from the darker skinned wizard.

"Didn't take you as kinky,"

"Shut up Potter," he clenched his jaw. "What are you doing here?"

They stared at one another for a few moments, Harry was obviously set on not discussing matters, though.

"If you only want to talk then I'm not interested, so kindly fuck off and let me find a bloke who will fuck me right." Harry whispered harshly. Yes, he'd wanted Draco. But it didn't seem like the other planned on the night going that way.

Malfoy shifted. He was curious, but damn it if he was going to let down his past school aged self if he missed this opportunity because of some technicalities. So he surged forward, clashing their lips together hungrily and releasing Harry's wrists. He responded beautifully, leg wrapping around his hips as his arms tangled in his black locks. 

Their hips rocked against one anothers needily, but as Potter moved to kiss and bite Dracos neck, they both found themselves on the floor of Malfoys flat after he hurriedly apparated to it. Harry sat up panting and a little shaken from the apparition, straddling Draco and grinding like his life depended on it. 

Pale hands run smoothly over coffee coloured abs, undoing the two buttons from his vest and sliding it off his shoulders as Harry works magically overtop him. No spells needed, his hips should be illegal.

"Too many clothes," he gasped, letting Harry tug his own shirt over his head, almost growling as the dry humping ceased so they could rid themselves of pants. As they stood to remove them, Draco quickly escorted and pulled the other male to his bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes in their path. 

Harry laid back on the bed, both arse naked with no shame. Draco looked over every inch of Harry's body, savoring it for all it's worth. 

"You don't know how long I've fantasized over what I'd do to you." He says breathlessly, covering his thighs, chest and neck with kisses. Harry shivers, biting his lip, wanting to reciprocate the thoughts, but hoped Draco's tongue would roll off more filthy words.

"I can hardly make up my mind what to do to you first, I may have to keep you in here for weeks just to get a taste," he licked his lips, capturing Harry's in an aggressive kiss. 

He pulls back, summoning lube. "I want to watch you prep yourself for my cock, show me how much you want it.." he pours some lube over Harry's digits, pushing the man's legs apart and holding one up so he had a perfect view once Potter trailed a hand down sheepishly. 

Draco gripped the base of his own cock, he swore he could come from the sight of Harry teasing his own entrance, mewling and slowly sliding a finger in his tight heat. He gulps, eyes wandering up to meet Harry's. He inspects his face, how his eyebrows furrow and he tries to hold in sounds that escape anyways. Draco starting to stroke himself idly before catching himself and stopping, glancing back down. 

"Another," he voices huskily, wanting nothing more than to rip the fingers out and shove his cock in instead. But he'd waited too long to let it be over that fast. Harry had immediately shoved a second finger in, blushing and tilting his hips upward. Draco releases his own cock, lubing two of his own fingers and slowly shoving them alongside Harry's. He panted, licking his lips and watching Potters face again. His jaw clenched and his voice was lower, blown with lust. 

"Another. Tell me how much you want me," he could barely breathe the words, watching Harry fuck himself with three fingers now alongside his own two, moving in opposite sync. 

"P-please Draco," he basically sobbed with want, feeling heat from arousal radiating off of him in time with his erratic heart beat. "I've wanted your cock in my hole since I hit puberty," he gasps, chest heaving as his cock, neglected, begins to hurt. 

"Find your prostate and rub it," he directed almost as a sneer, but in a more dominant than annoying way, moving his fingers toward where Harry's go. He knows the boy finds it effortlessly, memorized perhaps, when his whole body seems to slightly jolt as he runs against it in firm circles. 

Harry can't stop his sounds anymore, tears almost welling from all the stimulation and the lack thereof on his cock. He can't keep up with the rubbing, it's nearly too much, but Draco's own fingers keep rubbing, faster than before. Potter is babbling out in between hiccuped moans, "you feel so good, so good, please, please I need your cock in me, I want you to use me every way you want until I cant walk and forget my name and only know yours," 

He's speaking so fast, words running into one another, and Draco can't hold himself back anymore. He rips all fingers out of Harry, shoving his cock in half way before slowing down a bit to bottom out. He breathes shallowly, both shaking from desire and holding back and being over stimulated and-

And Draco begins pounding into him, desperate to hear more filthy cries of lust come from the saviour boys mouth. Harry can barely fathom any thoughts, already on the edge and trying to fight it as he grips the sheets, body and bed rocking with every hip breaking thrust Draco shoves into him. He feels impossibly full, it's not a fast pace, just barely-too-slow and right on the edge of pleasure and pain hard thrusts. 

"Faster, please! Draco please, please I want to come so bad, Merlin, fuck, fuck, yes-"

It was hard for him to deny Harry anything, his thrusts quickly speeding up as he knows he won't even last much longer, tilting to where he recalled the boys prostate resided. 

"Yes, there, there! Merlin y-youre cocks so big and perfect and o,oh fuck, please come in me,"

Harry's eyes rolled back and Draco drank up the sight, giving hard slow thrusts once again, but right into his prostate as he came along with Harry with one, two, three more final bucks of his hips.

He collapsed overtop the boy after pulling out, arms holding himself up. Harry had came over his pale chest, and he didnt fancy smearing it. He rolled to the side and gripped Harry's hair, pulling him over. 

"Clean me off," he licked his lips, still coming down from his high of climaxing. 

"I don't have my w-"

"With your tongue,"

Harry flushed, hesitating, but Draco pushes his mouth onto a streak of his own spunk, shivering to see the other eagerly lap it all off his abs. After every drop was gone, Malfoy pulled him up into a kiss to taste the others cum from his lips. He smirks as their tongues collide, pulling back. 

"Now.." his panting had died down a bit, "why aren't you on a honeymoon.."

Harry sat up, eyebrows furrowing and green eyes flicking away. 

"I left. At. At the altar." He swallowed, almost wanting to puke when admitting it. "I just. I couldn't do it. I'm. I'm gay. I mean, look at me." He half heartedly chuckled, looking down at the silk sheets. He was surprised when Draco caught him in a hug, tensing slightly and easing into his chest limply. 

"It's okay..no more talking, it's late.." the Malfoy mumbled into his hair. Harry's Galmour had worn off by the time they had made it to the bed, dark hair and scar seen familiarly. 

Draco pulled him up into the bed and and covered them, wandlessly turning his lights off. He let his fingers interlace with Harry's, thinking and pursing his lips as Potter put his head on his chest. He smiled weakly when he realised Harry had drifted off, due to his even breathing and body going slack.

He gently undid the others longer hair, setting the tie aside and tangling their legs.

**Author's Note:**

> Would love to see a comment or inbox on what song I should base my next fic on!


End file.
